Don't Call Me That
by nlightnd
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke call Sakura a name that sends her off the deep end. What do they call her that sends her off the deep end, and ready to burn them with her inner Sakura. Kakashi and Genma included....


A/N: This is intended to be a small one shot deal. No pairings, just my attempt at an idea ispired by -Shinobi-of-Sound-. It's funny how one comment can spark a fic! Btw, SOS, I wasn't offended by your review... in fact, look what you did... helped to inspire an idea! Thanx!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto. Though if I did, I promise I'd share:)

Don't Call Me That by Nlightnd

Closing her eyes tightly, Sakura concentrated harder on healing the patient under her chakra encased palms. Breathing, calmly, deeply keeping her chakra even so as not to cause damage instead of the other way around. Sensing the laceration closing up, she painstakingly finished the deep cut including a slight massage to the thigh muscle, trying to make sure the muscle didn't spasm and knot up.

"Well, Naruto, you were lucky this time." Sighing to herself she wasn't really sure she wanted to know what brought about his wound. "So what'd Sasuke say or do to you this time, huh?" Sitting down in the chair next to his bed she patiently awaited his answer.

Knowing that Sakura would scold him for his reason, he prepared to receive a blow on his head. That's what she always did with him and Sasuke both for their childish foolishness. "Same thing as always, Sakura. The bastard called me weak; he said I was even weaker than you!"

"WHAT?", Sakura screeched. Infuriated that the idiot called her weak rankled her badly. "Just wait til I see Uchiha! That prick's mine!"

Naruto flinched at her exclamation and smiled in satisfaction in knowing Sasuke would get his. "I couldn't help it. I wasn't about to let him challenge me and not do anything about it!"

Her eyes a burning inferno, inner Sakura was screaming at Sasuke's injustice. Attempting to be calm, like you'd treat a child in trouble, she slowly repeated her earlier question. "Just what did you two do? I won't ask again, Naruto."

Smiling at her while giving a nervous laugh and scratching the back of his head; he broke down telling her the whole sad story. "He challenged me, we sparred and got drunk." Putting his hands over his ears at the mention of getting drunk because he knew Sakura would freak and be really pissed off!

'YOU IDIOTS! Will you two ever grow up and act your age? The third Hokage's grandson shows more maturity than you two! Sometimes I don't know how Kakashi-sensei ever put up with your antics!" Shaking her head in disbelief, wanting to knock some sense into Naruto and Sasuke. She thought the cold hearted Uchiha had more sense than that, but obviously, when he and Naruto came around each other, they had all but a 'whose is bigger' contest. Muttering under her breath, she said, "Stupid, stupid..."

Deciding some ass kissing was in order to enter him back in her good graces. "Sakura... my sweet cherry blossom-"

Her head snapped up. "What did you call me?" Quiet fury winding up into a maelstrom.

Shrinking down in his bed he repeated his statement. " I called you my sweet cherry blossom." Preparing for the worst, he protected his head as much as possible.

"Naruto, you're my friend and teammate. We've been that way ever since we were genin; so I'll only tell you this one time." Her pissiness rising every second; her voice still maintaining that soft anger continued," Don't EVER call me that again! I don't like it, can't stand it and I never want to hear it from your mouth again." She was sounding like his mother the more she spoke. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal. So what can we call you since you're taking away the cherry blossom?" Oops. He realized it too late and he could do nothing about it. WHAM! Sakura nailed him in the head anyway.

"I just got done telling you never to say it again! You couldn't even go two minutes without saying it! That's pathetic, Naruto! Standing up she asked him if he was ready to go. "I can't hold you here any longer. Your wound has healed with no complications and it definitely didn't affect your head." She had to throw in the sarcastic bit due to her residual anger over her namesake.

They both turned at the door opened. Sasuke, Kakashi and Genma walked in wanting to check on the golden haired boy, who when younger caused more sleepless nights than all night sex sessions! The three men closed in on Naruto's bed, joking and laughing with him. They also couldn't help but laugh at today's exploits.

Sakura's head swiveled around to face the group of gorgeous men. "You mean to tell me that you two, Kakashi and Genma, were in on this as well? Knowing what they were doing was dangerous, you let them fight, drink theirselves drunk, then fight again. Are you two jounin or three year olds?" Inner Sakura was so pissed off, she pushed Sakura on lecturing them all on their stupidity. "One of them could have been killed or where you planning to step in calling a halt to it?"

Trying to form an explanation, Sasuke went first. "It revolved around male honor and pride! We just couldn't help ourselves. Put those two things on the line and a male will respond every time."

Laying her hands on her hips, she hissed, "Male honor and pride my ass! Sasuke do me a favor? I'm not one of those slow witted girls in your fan club, so cut the bullshit!"

Sasuke, Genma and Kakashi's eyes bulged almost completely out of their head at Sakura's foul language usage. They'd never heard her so angry. They'd also never heard her swear before either.

Suddenly, Sakura's head snaked out slapping the back of the stoic Uchiha's head.

"Ow. What the hell's that for?" Sasuke was flustered. First she's swearing at him then she smacks him on the head! What's going on?

"That, you idiot, was for calling me weak and saying that Naruto's weaker than me! Is that really how you see me?" Staring him down she readied herself for a good explanation.

"Oh, that. I was just screwing around with Naruto. You know.. to get him riled up." Thinking fast, he had to say something so she wouldn't hate his guts. If only he had any idea what the next phrase would cost him. "Sakura, you're one of the strongest kunoichi's I know, you're so talented and beautiful, my cherry blossom." Smiling what he hoped was his most sincere grin and wanting to win back her good graces.

"You... oh! What the hell is it with calling me cherry blossom? Do I resemble a freaking flower? Hell no! I may be named after them, but I'm not one you emotionless ass!"

Standing over by the window, Kakashi and Genma watched the scene with vast amusement. The Uchiha bested in a verbal argument by a female medic-nin. Quietly the two jounin bet amongst theirselves who'd win this round.

"Come on Sakura, you never cared before. So why now?" Sasuke was ready to unleash his own fury right back at her. Crossing his arms over his chest he wondered how she'd reply.

"I've always cared, Sasuke, I just never said anything or tried to tell you any different. Why now? I'll tell you why now; I don't like you like that anymore, therefore, you're just a friend in my little black book!" Smugness had managed to worm it's way into the fight now. Inner Sakura, pumping her arms into the air, "Eat that, moron!" Flipping her hair behind her shoulder which she'd managed to grow back out after the whole chuunin exam.

"Please, Sakura. You don't have a boyfriend. Nobody would date you especially with you being Tsunade's apprentice. You're body's just not filled out enough to entice a man with good taste." His tone grew colder with each passing word. Knowing these words would hurt her, wound her, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Really...Sasuke?" A fiery storm blowing in her eyes, she said aloud, "I have a boyfriend; we've chosen to keep it down low for now. Good taste? Good taste got shoved up your ass along with your common sense and my shoe from last week! By the way, noone wants you either you cold, unfeeling, pretentious bastard!

Courage rising for what hit her braing next, she walked over to Kakashi grabbing him to kiss him sweetly and firmly at the same time taking him by surprise. He wasn't the only one to be caught off guard! Naruto, Sasuke and Genma's mouths came unhinged laying to rest on the floor. Kakashi, himself was stunned speechless.

Just for the fun of it, Kakashi smirked over at Sasuke rubbing his fortune in. Genma laughed at the Uchiha's pride being taken down a few pegs!

Sakura looked at all the men in the room. "I'm telling you all right now... don't ever, ever call my cherry blossom or blossom or anything that relates to it. I won't be held responsible for my actions and reactions. Well, I'm leaving now. See you guys later. Bye." She exited the room after her goodbye.

Genma grinning at Kakashi asked him, "Kakashi, you sly old dog, when did you hook up with that hottie?"

Kakashi taking his friend by the arm steering him towards the door, but before the left, Kakashi whispered,"We're not. Sakura's screwing with Uchiha."

Nodding his head, Genma smirked at the Sasuke before saying, "Damn... Kashi, Genma's nickname for Kakashi, I can't believe you got a piece of her before I did. Man, Life's not fair." He had to keep going just to give the prickish Uchiha some hell. "Kakashi, man, we gotta talk. Just imagine your very own medic-nin. The two of you get a little rough in bed... she can heal the both of you easily."

The two jounin walked out of the room laughing due to the joke at Uchiha's expense. If the dark haired sharingan user had a clue what had happened they'd probably have a challenge on their hands. They could still be heard laughing and their voices eventually faded as they left the hospital.

Looking on in stumped curiousity, Sasuke asked,"What the hell was that about, Naruto?"

Shaking his blond head he replied, "Don't know, Sasuke. No clue whatsoever! There's no telling with those two perverted jounin. No telling at all." Getting off his bed, Naruto pushed Sasuke out the door saying, "Let's get out of here. I've had my fill of this place for one day."

"Yeah. Don't blame you. How'd you keep Sakura from killing you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Sasuke. Wouldn't you like to know."

Casually strolling down the halls exiting through the hospital doors, Sasuke turned to Naruto asking, "So.. same place, same time?"

Grinning hugely, Naruto yelled, "Oh, yeah! We gotta do it again. That's where all the fun's at! Race you to Ichiraku's?"

Meeting the blond boy's eyes, Sasuke nodded his agreement and they took off full speed towards their favorite ramen stand, prepared to eat their weight in ramen. Although, they argued over who's paying all the way there...Sasuke lost. Noone can argue over ramen better than Naruto. It is his favorite food after all.

A/N: This is my first one shot and my only story that won't have a continuation. Please read/review telling me your opinion. I take constructive crit, but I refuse to acknowledge flamers. Have a great day guys!

Aphy: Hope you enjoy this. I know there's no pairings but I was inspired by this in a split second... literally! Love ya, sis! L8r


End file.
